Sealed away from Reality
by Espeon804
Summary: 15 year old adopted Unmei has been waiting for the International release of the new game in high demand; "Sword Art Online" As soon as she puts the head gear on, all hope is lost when she learns that she has been trapped into a death game. The only way out is to clear the game, and that is just what she will do. The only problem is... she's not a experienced gamer.


**A/N:** **Espeon804 here with yet** _ **another**_ **chapter story! God! I HATE those stupid plot bunnies! Look here rodents, I have to work on "** _ **Pokemon: The Reunion of 8" "DragonBall Reunion" "The wrath of the Earthling Saiyan"**_ **and now** _ **this**_ **?!**

 **Meh. I can work around that.**

 **Yes, I watch Sword Art Online too. I love video games so that show was too awesome to ignore. So, my brain won't leave me alone so I have no choice but to do this. Look, i don't watch a lot of anime okay? I watch** _ **Pokemon, Dragon Ball series, Inuyasha, Naruto**_ **(sometimes),** _ **and now Sword Art Online.**_ **Cool shows, but I watch other shows that isn't anime okay? Don't judge me. Japan makes some good shows.**

 **I swear if my brother calls me this "weeboo" one more time… I told him to google it. I'm not trying to be like a person living in Japan or speaking their language even though I know I can't. I'm fine as I am. I wish he would understand… urrgh. Brothers...**

 **This fanfiction will follow almost the same storyline as the first season, only an OC will be involved. I'm not always okay with doing OC's but staying in character will actual characters is a lot of work. You can see the struggle in my DBZ fanfic. I try okay?**

 **No, this OC is not based off from me. Her personality is not exactly the same as mine.**

 **So how about it? Let's get going? Oh yeah, disclaimer.**

 **DISCLAIMER:** **I DO NOT OWN Sword Art Online! All rights and credit goes to.. uh… (searches on google) Yeah! It goes to Reki Kawahara the one who made the show!**

 **-Espeon804. The teenager who wishes that those darn bunnies would just leave her alone!**

 **\- Chapter 1: Video games really can fry your brain. -**

Finally. The time has come. After waiting for what seemed like year the copy of the newest game in high demand, " _Sword Art Online"_ or A.K.A, SAO is now in her hands. At just 15 years old, Unmei, a brown-skinned girl with flowing dark brown hair tied in a pony tail, has managed to get one of the last 5 copies of the game from her local video game store.

Unmei was born from a african-american family who lives in The United States of America. Just months before she was born, her mother unfortunately didn't make it through childbirth and her father just abandoned her. So, she was sent to a foster home. She was never given a name either. Her biological parents originally thought that she was going to be born a boy. So when she came to the world and turned out to be a girl, her father just left. They said that he has always been a jerk and Unmei still wonders why her mother would settle down with that man in the first place.

Thankfully a family happened to catch eye on her and decided to take her in to raise her as their own daughter. They named her "Unmei" translated from the English word and name "Destiny." The whole family has a thing of naming children from words in many languages. Her adoptive mother told her that the name matched her well because her destiny is a real good one. Well, they won't tell her what it is but she'll eventually find out.

She wouldn't always consider herself as a gamer. She would rather read and watch television instead. She does take an interest on sword fighting so she did train with it most of her childhood. As soon as she heard about the newest video game, she decided to check it out. It did take away all of her hard earned money from her summer job but it'll be all worth it. It was just announced that they sold out. She has to get home quickly if she wants to keep the copy to herself. Somebody would probably try to steal it.

Thank goodness she has her handy bike when she needs it.

She lives in Atlanta, the capital of one of the 50 states; Georgia. She spots her small house from one of the many clustered near each other. She secures her bike on a tree to make sure nobody tries to steal that since there has been many calls of thieves stealing whatever they could get their hands on. With the game tucked under her arm, she opens the already unlocked door and walks inside. "Hey! I got it guys!" She couldn't help but tell.

A few seconds pass and the house is still silent. She assumes that the whole family must be out shopping. They always do when she's in school. It doesn't bother her. She hates shopping. People tend to stare at her when she does so alone as if she is some kind of thief. Stereotype facts. Not all teenagers shop lift.

So be it. She'll play the game to pass time. She goes inside her kitchen and spots a sticky note on the fridge. Very classic. She first checks her calendar. The day is November 6th, 2022. In a few days it'll be her little step brother's 11th birthday. His name is funny too. It's "Juicio" which is "Judgement" in spanish. They gave him that name because when he was born he gave everyone a strange look as if he were evaluating them. Her still does that today, which makes him rather annoying at times.

Now looking at the note. She begins to read;

 _Family off shopping for groceries. Will be back soon._

 _Love, Mama._

"As expected." She sighs and walks into her room. It isn't very decorative. She has family portraits hanging here and there. Her computer sits on her desk beside her math textbook and " _Romeo and Juliet"_ book she has to read for homework this week. Her nerve gear sits on top of her textbook, a sure reminder to go for the game as soon as she gets home. The book can come later. She sits on her bed. Above it hangs the SAO poster. She grabs her nerve gear from her nearby desk and puts it one. The time it displayed. It's currently 3:30. Many other players are already online. School already cut off most of her time to play with it, so she lays down on the bed and decides to have some fun finally.

A smile spreads across her face. She says the two words she has been waiting to say forever; "Game, start!"

Immediately, the blackness from the device covering her head becomes a rainbow of colors streaming past her vision in a white background. A blue circle pops up.

Language?

She enters "English"

Password?

Already having an account, she enters the password and a bigger blue circle appears;

Welcome to Sword Art Online!

The screen goes completely white. For a moment she thought something went wrong but a city appears before her eyes. She looks around and sees a few other players magically appearing from a blue light with awe filed expressions on their faces. She can't believe that she's here. Nothing is happening just yet, so she assumed that she is on her own for now. she reaches for her back and finds a sword already strapped against her back. So they supply you with a few things to give you a head start it seems. She sees other players leaving the area. So, she follows. Grassy plains is the first thing she sees. The most important thing about playing a new game is to search your surroundings to get a use of it, so that is what she will do.

After walking for a little while observing the plains. She still can't get over how realistic the graphics are. It is as if she is still in the real world. Hopefully she won't get confused between the two after today.

Something heavy rams her on the back. Surprised, she falls on her hands and looks up, spotting a blue bore with red eyes. It must be one of the common enemies she'll have to fight. This is a good opportunity to gain experience. Still, it bothers her that she was ambushed and already lost a quarter of her HP. Dying on the first day is not something she has in mind.

She stands and draws her sword. "Alright you porker. It's time for me to see what I can do. Ambushing me will not go unpunished!" She sprints at the bore and does her first attack. the blade slashed across the mammals hide, leaving a long red gash. The bore turns around with a angry snort and sprints towards her with it's stubby legs. She jumps out the way grazed on her thigh, losing a tiny portion of her HP. Her and the animals didn't take a lot of damage. From how fast the animal can attack means it'll take some time to take it down.

It charges at her again. She side steps and stabs it on the back clumsily, nearly losing her footing. It recovers and sprints at her again. It barely lost any more HP from that. "Darn it. How long until this thing dies?" Her weapon suddenly glows pink. That never happened before. Might as well give it a try.

The bore is closed now. As soon as it's close enough, she slashes the weapon across it's hide again. the pig stood there stunned. Then its body fizzles a bit. finally, it explodes into a thousand blue pixels. Her first win. It makes her feel accomplished for a person who doesn't play video games often.

"Wow. You handled that pretty good? Is this your first time here?"

The voice nearly startles her. Unmei turns around and sees a girl looking about her age. Her hair is black put into a few pigtails. Her clothing looks like something you see in medieval times. A silk like dress and a sword in hand. A funny combination. At least this world gives its players clothing to customize themselves with. Unmei nods once. "Just got in 20 minutes ago. Name's Unmei"

"Hi. I'm called Izzy around here. It is everyone's first time here today. It's crazy on how fast those games sold out huh? Consider ourselves lucky to have the copy to ourselves." she points to herself. "Level 3 already. I've been kicking this piglets asses like theres no tomorrow. You are pretty good too."

"Um. Thanks." Unmei scratches her head. "So uh… why did you come here to see me. Not trying to be rude or anything."

"Oh. I saw the whole thing between you and that Frenzy Bore. Level 1 with no experience, you handled him like a pro." She crosses her arms. "Then again, those pigs are level 1 monsters."

"Well, I have a talent with sword fighting. I'm not sure if that effects this world, or if I'm just lucky." Unmei shrugs.

Izzy grins. "I guess that I _can_ show you a thing or two. You looked pretty puzzled about your sword glowing. I have an idea on why it happened so how about it?"

Once again Unmei shrugs. "I guess. Just don't-"

"Awesome! Let's get going now!" Izzy snacthes her arm and forces her to run along with her deeper in the plains. This first day is going to be a burden.

A couple hours pass by and Unmei has defeated another Frenzy Bore. A white screen pops up in front of her reading; " _Congratulations! 23!"_ A wide smile spreads across her face. "Awesome! Leveled up again!" She turns to Izzy. "I think I'm starting to get the hang of this. Thanks for your help."

Izzy waves away her words as if they were nothing to her. "Oh it's nothing. You know just as much as I do now. I guess that I can call it a day." She yawns and stretches her arms, making her note clear. "I should be logging out. I have a huge dinner planned tonight. They should be almost done cooking it now."

Unmei chuckles. "Lucky you. My family probably won't be home for another hour. I'll be stuck eating Pizza rolls until they come back."

Izzy snorts. "Seriously? That's a snack!"

"Exactly."

"Well then. Nice meeting you. if you ever want to see me again just give me a shout when you spot me alright?" Izzy sees the nod she receives. She nods back and swipes her left hand down, opening a menu. After reading a few things she pauses and looks puzzled. "Huh? That's strange."

"What?"  
"The logout option is not here for some reason." Izzy walks over to her new friend and points it out. An empty bar is where it should be. "See?"

"Maybe yours is acting up." Unmei opens up her own menu to logout. the only problem is, it's blank as well. She presses the bar, assuming that the game creators forgot to add the words but, nothing is happening. "Damn. Must be some stupid glitch. The game is lagging or something." She exits out of the menu and asks; "How about you call them?"

Izzy dials the number. A few seconds pass by. "They aren't picking up. They must be pulling off some kind of prank on us."

"Probably, or they are trying to solve this problem with great concern. We'll just have to wait it out." Well waiting is not needed apparently because suddenly a bell started chiming. "What the?"

"That's the bell from Starting City. Looks like we're about to have some kind of meeting."

She was sure right because a second after that was mentioned, the two girls were engulfed in some blue energy and were transported right in the city square. Many other players were appearing from the same blue energy all around. They all had the same look of confusion as Unmei. It seems that they too are clueless on what is going on.

Suddenly, a long red hexagon flashes in the sky reading "Warning". A few more moments pass and the whole sky fills up with other messages until it's filled with them. Red liquid seeps from the cracks, having the horrid effect of spilling blood. it becomes the shape of a man in a red robe but, his face is unseen since it's covered by the hood.

The mysterious man opens his arms in a welcoming way. "Welcome players… to Sword Art Online. My name is Kayaba Akihikiro, and I am this games creator. Many of you must be confused. The logout button is missing but I'll inform you that this is no glitch. I purposely removed it so that you may not leave this world."

Unmei does not like were this is going. "Some freak. I hope this is a prank." But her gut betrays her words. This might be real. She looks around and sees how the other players are alarmed about this fact.

"There is no way out of this. If anyone outside in the real world removed your headgear from your head, the microwaves emitting from it will fry your brain, thus, killing you. We have warned those in the real world but they refused to believe. Because of this, we have already lost 213 players."

"So… what will happen if the power goes out?!" Izzy exclaims. The question is a scary one. If anyone playing in the area of a blackout, they would surely die. At least it won't be much a problem thank goodness.

"There's a internal battery in the nerve gear. It'll last for a long while. So, Blackouts shouldn't be a problem." Unmei learned that fact herself when she read the instructional manual from her purchase of the device. Today's technology is insane alright.

Kayaba continues. "If you die here, you cannot be revived for that was also removed. If you die here your avatar will permanently be removed, and the nerve gear will fry your brain causing you to die in the real world. The only way you can survive is to clear the game. Then all of you who remains will be taken back home. I leave you a gift in your inventory. I wish you the best of luck players. We shall meet again." And with that, he disappears the same way he appeared.

Unmei opens up her inventory and finds a mirror. She selects it and it forms from tiny blue pixels into her hand. She finds that her face went from short black cut hair back to her original real life dark brown long tied into a pony tail hair. "Uh-What?!" She looks at Izzy who turns out to have her hair shorter than it originally was. "He had our true faces come out!"

Izzy looks ahead seeing many others freaking out learning that some players were playing as their opposite gender. "Might as well if we're going to be stuck here."

Her fears finally consume her from her friend's reply. She's going to be _stuck_ here. She's trapped in the kind of world that she's not use to. Why? She just had to buy a game that involves death. if she dies here, she'll be dead for real. She falls to her knees in panic. "We're… going to die here…"

Another girl screams and panic spreads like a wildfire. May are sobbing and begging for freedom while other throw angry fits and insults at the spot where Kayabe once stood.

Unmei knows that standing around here won't do her any good. She gathers up the courage she has left and rises to her feet. She marches out the square having no more time to waste.

Izzy catches up to her side. "You're actually considering on doing this?"

"What other option is there? I want to get out of here, and there is only one way. I'll defeat any foe that stand in my path of freeing myself from this seal." She sighs. "My parents always told me how games can fry your brain. I guess you can say that they are right."

Izzy silently agrees. "Before you head out, it'll be best if we stock up on supplies while they last."

"I would rather travel alone."

Izzy's a bit taken back. "Huh?"

"If we go together then I'll be more concerned on saving you from death, or vice-versa. If I want to defeat these monsters, I'll have to be fully focused." She smiles. "I'm not saying that I don't like you. You're cool and all."

"I understand. Go ahead. We'll see eye to eye soon."

"Right."

The two shake hands then part ways. Unmei starts to run for supplies. As soon as she gathers what she can afford, she heads out and makes a dash to complete the first floor. " _I'll make it out of here alive. I promise, and that is one I will keep!"_

 **A/N:** **Finally finished! For a first chapter it really isn't all that great in my opinion. I don't know what you guys think though. It's kinds short but I will make longer chapters in the future. I promise you on that. I'll have you know… I hate breaking promises. My goal fro Chapter 2 is 8 pages. Let's see if I can do that.**

 **Meanwhile, check out my other stories! My most popular is** " _ **The wrath of the Earthling Saiyan"**_ **which is like a "what if". Goku joins his brother Raditz. If you're a DBZ fan, you might like it. All first chapters lack in detail, but i assure you it'll get better.**

 **REVIEW, REVIEW!**

 **To be continued to Chapter 2!**


End file.
